


Eenie Meenie Miney Mo

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: blurr, character: dragstrip, character: fasttrack, genre: drama, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Some nights, pickings were just slim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eenie Meenie Miney Mo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Blurr  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from masqueadrift. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3080972#t3080972) **.  
>  **The Prompt:** _Blurr/?? - "Sitting with my friends, and we're picking who we might let in. Them boys are starving."_

He was holding court in the club, one leg draped over the arm of the plush chair and swinging to the throbbing beat of the music. Around him were some of the other Racers. Nitro with his gleaming, graphite-sparkle black finish and flashing gold lines leaned against Blurr’s seat from his own, their shoulders touching. He was older than Blurr, but hadn’t ever made it as big despite his gorgeous looks and sultry voice.

“Look at them,” Nitro purred. He purred everything. Blurr was certain the mech couldn’t cheer without sounding like he was trying to seduce someone. “All milling about, wanting past the ropes.”

Blurr sipped his high grade and smiled. “They want to be close to me.” He lifted a hand, a single finger tracing down Nitro’s cheek. “Who doesn’t?”

Lightning laughed from Blurr’s other side, the brushed silver of his plating reflecting every colored light in the club. “Indeed.” He tapped Blurr’s leg. “Come on. Choose a few already. What about that red one there? He’s pretty enough.”

Blurr shook his helm, then gestured with his flute of high grade to where Fasttrack and Drag Strip were grinding against one another just out of reach of the fans. “Let’s just take them.”

“Drag Strip does scream nice when you stick a spike in him hard enough,” Nitro said.

Lightning snorted. “Liar. He did tell me he bent you over a handy rail once though.”

Blurr laughed at Nitro as his mouth dropped open and golden optics flared almost white in rage. The dark helm twisted to level a furious glare at Drag Strip. “I’m going to ruin him for lies like that.”

Blurr patted his hand, still snickering. “Not here.”

“Of course not here!” Nitro cycled his vents, then nodded toward the rope again. “What about that one with the perky doorwings?”

“Ooh~ Look a Seeker” Lightning said. “I like his colors too.”

Blurr shook his helm, sighing. “No, and no.” Some nights the pickings were just slim. Oh, there were plenty of willing mechs, but none of them were up to his exacting standards.

He finished his high grade, then caught both their hands. “Let’s just go dance.” He would try again tomorrow, and later tonight he could drag Nitro to his berth. The mech could protest all he liked, but everyone knew he liked it in the valve. Blurr would promise not to tell, say they found a pretty thing to share, and Nitro would keep his berth -amongst other things- warm.

Choice made, Blurr pulled Nitro close, and moved to the beat.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
